


Water Is a Compound

by softestpink



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Couch Sex, F/M, Netflix and Chill, Season 3 compliant, True Love, barry allen's kink is making iris west feel loved and supported lmfao what a geekass, good vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: It’s not like Barry is particularly stingy before they officially get together, but after they have that first date, ‘generous’ isn’t even the word to describe him. Barry gives her everything- doesn’t even think twice about handing Iris the keys to his car or letting her pick off of his lunches when she meets him in his office. In fact, on the days she keeps her hands to herself, Barry usually frowns and asks her if she’s feeling alright.





	Water Is a Compound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fries being a girlfriend privilege (http://westallengifs.com/post/152624850589/fries-are-a-girlfriend-only-privilege-101)

It’s not like Barry is particularly stingy before they officially get together, but after that first date, ‘generous’ isn’t even the word to describe him. Barry gives her everything- doesn’t even think twice about handing Iris the keys to his car or letting her pick off of his lunches when she meets him in his office. In fact, on the days she keeps her hands to herself, Barry usually frowns and asks her if she’s feeling alright.

 

Iris drops her phone on their sixth date. It cracks on the linoleum and Barry frowns as he picks it up and turns it over. Then he asks her if she wants that new waterproof Samsung that’s out now. Iris says “ha ha very funny”, sticks her ruined phone in her pocket, and leans on his shoulder while they walk around the Central City Museum of Fine Arts. Barry tries to recreate the expressions of famous portraits. Iris tries to guess the names of old important French dudes from like a hundred years ago. Barry loses it when she says ' _Lord Omelette du Fromage_ ' and an old man near them in an expensive-looking scarf turns to sniff and give her an annoyed look. 

 

It's a good date. 

 

They go to the mall with Wally for Dad’s birthday present and Wally jokes that Barry must be racing for money too or something, because he buys Iris anything she wheedles him for. Iris rolls her eyes and pulls his ear while Barry shrugs and just says “I guess I do save a lot.”  

 

They’re trying to fix Dad’s watch that he got from Pawpaw when he was just a boy, because Barry has the best gift ideas ever but Iris doesn’t see why she can’t get a little retail therapy in too. She’s a sucker for the word SALE in giant red ink. It was just a joke, of course, but when they get into the watch repair shop and Iris realizes she left her wallet in the car, Barry just hands his debit card over without blinking.

 

Iris sputters for a second.

 

“What?” Barry frowns when Wally and Iris both stare at him.

 

“Nothing.” Iris takes the card, feeling fluttery inside. So this is definitely a _thing._  

 

One morning, when Iris has dragged them out to the farmer’s market at what even she can admit is an ungodly hour, it starts to rain on them both and Barry shrugs out of his jacket the second Iris squawks at the cold water landing in her hair. She sticks her arms through and pulls it on and is about to herd them both back to the car, but Barry just pulls his hood over her head and huddles closer to her, wrapping an arm around her while he gets soaked and chats with a vendor about fresh carp.

 

When they get back to her dad’s place with fresh dead fish and a pound of strawberries, Iris stares pointedly at his waterlogged hair and clothes and the towel around his neck.

 

“What?” he asks, while he wrings the hem of his shirt out. “Something happen?”

 

Iris shakes her head and smiles.

 

“Nope. Hey, let’s watch that documentary you were telling me about yesterday.”

 

She says it because Barry is always doing these things for her. Always making her life easier- better. She wants to make him happy. Barry squints suspiciously.     

 

“You hate my documentaries. You only like the historical kind.”

 

Okay, yeah, that’s true. The last time Barry put something on about earth science, Iris had fallen asleep on him. It _wasn’t_ her fault. That guy had a really soothing voice and talked about coral polyps for like forty-five minutes.  

 

“Yeah, well, I wanna watch this one.” she thinks back. “It’s called _A Volatile History_ anyway, right? I’m in.”

 

Barry smiles at her gently and crowds Iris against the back of the couch.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s what it’s called.”

 

He kisses her with both of his big hands cradling her face and Iris doesn’t even care that he’s dripping cold rain all over her.

 

She doesn’t fall asleep this time, even though they watch all three parts of the series and she feels floaty and relaxed after the first hour in. Iris tries not to be creepy and only looks at Barry’s face for maybe twenty minutes of it.

 

“I can feel you looking at me.” he murmurs when they’re on part three and Iris is staring at the curve of his eyelashes and licking her lips.

 

She only feels half-silly when she giggles about it, the rest of her still relaxed.

 

“Sorry. You’re cute.”

 

Barry pauses the film and kisses her until Iris melts into the cushions. He’s so gentle and so tactile. Barry’s hands roam everywhere, tracing warmth over her sides, pressing into her collarbones. Holding up her spine, running over her breasts. Those _hands_ , Iris thinks. She’d live out the rest of her life on this couch, feeling cherished while Barry surrounds her and kisses down her throat like a starving man. He gets to the dip in her neckline and Iris can feel the spaghetti strap of her top slipping. She isn’t wearing a bra- this isn’t the shirt for it- and Barry groans like he didn’t realize until now. Iris hitches a leg around his waist, and then, just as she’s starting to move and get worked up, Barry pulls back and presses a light peck of a kiss onto her forehead.

 

Iris feels dizzy.

 

“I think you’re cute, too.” he tells her, sitting up and moving back a little. And then he turns the documentary back on.

 

“I hate you, Barry Allen.” Iris says when she realizes he doesn’t plan on sticking his hand down her pants any time soon and he smiles at her.

 

“Joe’s upstairs. He’d hear. And we haven’t finished yet.” He kisses her again in that firm way that means he loves her but she _won’t_ be getting fucked on the couch.     

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” She pouts even though she knows he’s right. Her dad _is_ upstairs. Although-

 

“You know Dad’s a heavy sleeper.”

 

“Mhmm.” Barry says, pointedly looking at the screen now. He’s planted his hands in the ‘safe’ territory of stretched out across the back of the couch.

 

Iris huffs and throws her feet across his lap. Instinctively, Barry puts a palm on her sock-covered ankle and thumbs the bone, soothing. Iris considers.

 

“Barry?” she says after a couple of minutes.

 

He looks at her, expectant.  

 

Iris’ chest feels hot, knowing what she’s about to try. Her own little science experiment.

 

“Barry, please?”

 

His mouth falls open a little bit. “Uhh, huh?”

 

“Please touch me?” She pushes her foot down a little, slowly and not enough to hurt him, but enough for Barry to feel it and muffle a throaty sound with his fist.

 

“You make me so happy, Bear. And I just want one more thing.” Iris takes care not to be too loud and keeps her foot stroking him in his jeans.

 

“Oh my god.” Barry says, and the documentary is all but forgotten. Iris smiles at him gently and then tries-

 

“Don’t you want to take care of me, Barry?”

 

From the look in his eyes, Iris doesn’t even have to wonder if she struck a nerve. Barry has her sinking down into the couch cushions in seconds, hands everywhere again but shaking this time. Whoa. Iris snickers at the way his breathing’s gone harsh and heavy and then he kisses her with both hands holding her hips, thumbing at the band of her panties and she isn’t laughing anymore. He blocks out everything, kisses her like he wants to be the end and beginning of everything she needs. Iris feels dizzy with him, like something overrun.

 

He pulls back again, but this time just to tell her to put her hand or the bottom of her shirt in her mouth if she thinks she’s gonna make noise. Then he’s nosing down, stopping at weird, impossible-to-time intervals to kiss at her sides, suck just under her breasts, and just mouth at the stretch of skin underneath her belly button. It tickles and it makes her squirm and Barry isn’t usually this intense. She gets swept away in the feeling.

 

It makes it easy to forget they shouldn’t be doing this here.  

 

By the time Iris realizes what he’s going to do her jeans and panties are shimmied halfway down her thighs and Barry is kneeling on the floor, holding her legs up for him to duck underneath.

 

“Oh my god.” she breathes.

 

“...believed that water could be made without constituents. But in fact- water is a compound.” the television screen is saying and Iris doesn’t know what the speaker looks like because her eyes are starting to cross and what matters most is feeling.

 

Barry’s tongue is so good- _he’s_ so good, giving her long, firm licks the way she likes exactly _where_ she likes and he’s even using his chin a little for pressure because she likes it steady and hard and can feel her thighs clenching up and she scrambles to gather up the bottom half of her top and shove it in her mouth. It catches the tail end of her wail and Barry pulls back and gently moves her legs to the side so she can see his face.

 

His lips are so swollen and wet that she can’t focus at first, getting worked up a little more over that alone. But he’s effectively laughing and telling her to keep it down. She nods and points to the tail of her top that’s been repurposed as a gag and he laughs like it wasn’t his idea and she rolls her eyes. And then he’s back at it, letting her hold her own legs tight this time while he eats her out like it’s his job.

 

“Barry!” she yells, muffled and only half of a real sound when he scandalously pulls gently at her lips to kiss them each individually and introduces his fingers into the mix. With her legs still trapped in her jeans, Iris can’t spread her thighs the way instinct tells her to, but she holds her knees closer to her chest, panting through cotton. She’s starting to get too loud again with how hard she’s breathing.

 

Only Barry could make her feel treasured while folded up with her pussy on display on a thirty year old couch.

 

Barry says something that sounds like “Yeah, c’mon.” against her and Iris’ eyes start to cross again and she thinks about how all he wants from her is this. Her noises and her taste and the way she groans into her own balled up shirt and keeps a hand fisted in his hair. Just her. Just her taking what she wants. Just her being satisfied gets him off. She’ll give that to him. She’ll give him everything she is.  

 

The thought pushes her like nothing else, makes Iris shove up against his face and his fingers until she bursts and clenches and shakes. Barry takes his time, doesn’t immediately get up. His knees must be digging into the carpet but he keeps a finger in her, keeps his tongue on her, just laving up the wetness between her legs. Iris feels it still trickling out of her a little. Barry’s chin must be soaked.

 

“Whoa.” she says after the two minutes it takes for her to come out of her sex-stupid haze. Her shirt is soaked in drool where she’s pulled it from her mouth and that’s embarrassing but Barry doesn’t laugh at her.  

 

“Mhmm.” is all he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The sight makes her twitch. He helps her pull her underwear up because her legs are still coming back from being useless. Barry’s a gentleman like that.

 

“That was. Really awesome.” Iris says. She can’t even be embarrassed about how dazed she sounds. Barry sits and leans back, smiling like a goofball, and his arm has goosebumps like just hearing that is getting him hot. She moves her sluggish body to crowd up against him, throwing one leg over him.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Barry shrugs. “Got what I really wanted, didn’t I?”

 

But Iris can feel him still straining in his jeans and suddenly all _she_ wants is for Barry to feel cherished. For him to fall apart with her.

 

“What if I want it?” Iris sits up fully in his lap, wraps her elbows around Barry’s neck, and draws him in to kiss the arches of his eyebrows, his cheeks, the tips of his ears.

 

“What if it makes me so happy- when I do _this_ for you?” she breathes against his cheek and sneaks a hand down to undo his jeans. The sound of his belt buckle coming loose is so loud in the room that Iris wants to laugh. She hadn’t even noticed that the documentary ended.

 

Her hair is blocking everything out, especially with him running his hands through it. She thinks about cutting it often, but can never bring herself to do it when Barry loves it so much like this. He’s ruining the curls she put in this morning but Iris can’t be mad when he looks this focused. This overwhelmed. Like he can’t believe she loves him like that.

 

“I do, Bear.” she tells him while she strokes the hair on his navel and pushes her hand into his boxers. They’re red and black and would seem ordinary if Iris didn’t know that lower down there’s the COCA-COLA brand logo. There’s a polar bear drinking pop on the butt, too. “I love you so much.”

 

And then she pulls back. “But not enough for you to get jizz on these jeans. One sec.”

 

Barry groans and laughs and says she’s the worst and her heart is so full seeing him like this. Light. Happy. Horny. She can’t stop smiling. Iris leans back to reach the little table they’ve got snacks piled on and trusts Barry to not let her topple to the floor. He holds her waist while she cranes her neck and fumbles around for a couple of napkins. Not the sexiest cleanup she’ll ever give him but it’ll do. Iris knocks over a mostly empty Fiji bottle and a bowl of rice crisps but she gets what she needs. And then she spots her purse on the floor and grabs what she needs out of there, too.

 

Barry would let her catch his come with a vacuum cleaner and still be head over heels for her from the look on his face when.

 

“Hey stud.” She grins, leaning in and Barry rolls his eyes before she gets a hand back on him.

 

“Really?” Barry says when he gets a look at the tube in her palm. It’s Bath and Body Works. Vanilla scented.

 

Iris shrugs. “It’s the one you like anyway, babe. Not the pomegranate.”

 

Barry wrinkles his nose in memory and she kisses it. God, she’d kiss him even if he spent their whole lives making faces like that.

 

“You know,” she continues conversationally while she uncaps the tube and spreads lotion over her palm. “I have this theory.”

 

She rubs her palms together and Barry keeps his grip on her waist firm.

 

“As a scientist, I’m very interested in those.” He assures her. “Go on.”     

 

Barry likes it when she’s gentle to start with, so that’s exactly how she is. Thumbing just under the tip of his dick and swiping over the head lightly while she bites her lip. She makes sure to look him in his eyes.

 

“I think you like giving me all these things. Giving me your car whenever you can. Giving me your lunch break time to come and sit with me at work. Taking me out to that place on Madison when it's not even our date night.”

 

Barry interrupts, breath catching. “You love that place on M-”

 

“Shh.” Iris tells him, squeezing her hand a bit. Barry jerks like he’s been shocked. His hand tightens in her hair. “Listen.”

 

“I think you want me to feel. Loved. You want me to know you love me, Barry. You’ll do-” Iris has to swallow. She’s getting a little emotional just thinking about it. “You’ll do _anything_ . You’ll do anything for _me_ , won’t you Bear? Just to show me.”

 

She twists her wrists and Barry’s hips jerk up, bouncing her a little.

 

“Yeah, yes. Yeah.” he whispers and his jaw clenches. His skin is burning up and Iris didn’t know she’d feel this swept away too. She thought- this was supposed to be Barry’s thing. But maybe it’s her thing, too.

 

Iris squirms on his lap, wet again. She can feel her panties sticking, getting messy. Barry’s starting to vibrate a little, the way he usually only does when he’s deep inside of her and desperate to finish. Damn. She should run her mouth more often.

 

Iris moves her hands faster and can’t help rocking on him, choking on her own spit when he shifts them so that she’s riding one of his thighs while she gets him off. God, even- even now it’s what he wants. For her to get off again and be a total clingy slob while he holds her and she tries to think about moving her legs. Barry’s _always_ thinking about her. Always wanting her. Always loving her.

 

“I want you, too.” She tells him desperately, nonsensically. “I love you, too.”

 

This wouldn’t be sexy to anybody else, she thinks, dizzy again. Barry’s shaking underneath her, pulling her fast against his thigh and the steady pressure on her clit is making Iris groan. Barry moves one shaking hand to lift up her shirt and Iris immediately puts it in her mouth again. She knows her strengths and keeping quiet is not one of them. Barry knows it too. Was thinking that and moved to help her. He's so thoughtful.

 

“I _love_ you.” she whines through the fabric and it’s like Barry knows- like he can feel it because tears are clumping up on his lashes and he’s huffing like he’s about to come all over the both of them already. It’s only been minutes.

 

It almost hurts now, grinding on him so hard now while his speed is shaking him in odd waves. But Iris thinks about how he’d still himself into a statue if she only asked and it makes her even wetter. She takes away a hand to pull the shirt out of her mouth and hauls herself close to Barry’s ear.

 

“Barry, Barry, _my- my Barry_ .” She moans. “Fuck, Bear, I’d do anything for you too. You’re mine too. Mine to _love._ ” she hisses because she means it and squeezes and Barry makes a choking noise and comes all over her hand and ruined shirt.

 

“Yeah. Mine.” Iris says dreamily. She keeps stroking him and looks down at the mess she wanted to avoid earlier and doesn’t even feel like she can pretend to pout or feel gross about it.

 

Who cares about jeans? Barry Allen has his arms around her, has his face pressed into her chest and breathes her in like she’s better than fresh air. Barry Allen _loves_ her. He stops her hand after a bit, shivering when she squeezes one last time.

 

Iris does scrunch up her nose when she has to try and wipe her spit-ridden, come-spattered top with two dollar store napkins and no water, but Barry distracts her by pulling her closer and slipping a hand into the back of her pants.

 

“Y’know,” he starts lazily. Iris loves when he's orgasm-stupid and smiley. “I think you got a little worked up again there, Miss West.”

 

Iris grins and giggles a little when Barry gropes her and starts nuzzling at her neck.

 

“Oh, you want some more?” she raises her eyebrows, letting him cop as many feels as he wants.

 

“Nope, Miss West, not even the Flash can get it up again that fast. _You_ want some more, though.”

 

Barry bites light and playful at her neck, where he knows it will tickle her out of her mind and he’s so ridiculous with his fancy ‘ _Miss West_ ’s like his dick isn't still hanging out of his Coke boxers and jeans that Iris starts snorting laughing the way she does when she can’t stop herself.

 

Barry’s just pulling down the strap of her shirt when keys rustle in the door handle and her brother strolls in with two huge brown paper bags.

 

“Hey guys, are we still making that stuffed carp thing because branzino is-”

 

Before Iris knows what's happening, she’s sitting back on the couch with her jeans zipped up and her shirt sorted and Barry is standing with his arms folded, trying to look like someone that didn't just have his junk on display.

 

No one says anything for a moment.

 

“Hey, Wally!” Iris tries, smiling too hard.

 

He makes a distraught sound.

 

“Oh. My God. I didn’t see anything. No, no I didn’t see anything. I did _not_ see Barry’s dick and I especially did **_not_ ** see my sister’s _anything._ ” he says to them both, enunciating clearly. “On **_dad’s_ ** couch.”

 

Okay, and now maybe Iris does feel a little guilty about that. So does Barry if the red tint of his ears and the way he scrubs his hands over his face can be believed.

 

“You owe me money.” Wally continues. “You owe me physical compensation in the form of U.S. currency. I want _so_ much money.”

 

“I will give you two tickets to the next Drake concert in Starling City and ten minutes of backstage talk-time.”

 

“You know Drake?” Barry asks her, frowning. Iris shrugs.

 

“I did a fluff piece with an interview about his humanitarian efforts in Metropolis back when I was still on probation at CCPN. Nice guy.”

 

“That is so cool.” Barry says and she see the questions forming when he opens his mouth again but Wally cuts in.

 

“Focus up! You two just scarred me for life. ...Four. I want four tickets.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Wally pauses.

 

“And I’m street racing again.”

 

“Dude.” Barry says at the same time as Iris nearly yells “ **_No_ **.”

 

“Fine. I was kidding anyway. Mostly.”

 

Iris folds her arms.

 

“We good?”

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Wally tells her, finally coming all the way into the house. He heads into the kitchen with the bags and starts chattering about how he’s totally getting eye surgery though and he’s going to ask Caitlyn if there’s a procedure that wipes memories.

 

Iris rolls her eyes. What a drama queen.

 

She definitely will no longer be using her dad’s couch to figure out just how much caring for her gets Barry off, though. That’s an apartment-only activity. Well. Iris plays with the collar of his shirt, thinking about the time she went to the station and Barry folded up his jacket for her to sit on when the chair was cold against her thighs. Maybe an office after hours activity, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry I Arrange Flowers In a Heart NO WAIT In the Shape of My Girlfriend's Name I Love Her So Much Allen's got it bad.


End file.
